


The Movies

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Gay Romance, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBT Cinema, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Steve is accidentally an asshole, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Bucky loves movies - not just any movies though. Bucky loves Gay Romance movies.Steve learns why.OrThe one were Steve is accidentally an asshole, Bucky longs for love, and Tony is secretly the world's bestest bro.





	The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue how to summarize this absolute word vomit of a story but I hope you like it!

Bucky loved romance movies, and in hindsight Steve wondered why he was even surprised, Bucky had been a total Casanova. When he came home from a mission one night to see Bucky curled up on the couch, eyes glued to the screen as the two main characters in _What's Your Number_ finally confessed their love. Steve quietly sat down next to him, feeling Bucky gently press against him.

"That guy looks familiar" Bucky snorted.

"S'cuz he looks like you punk" Steve chuckled and threw his arm over the back of the couch, Bucky snuggling in even more.

It became a routine of theirs, when Steve had a bad mission, or Bucky's therapy had been rough they'd curl up on the couch and watch people fall in love in outrageous ways. Steve had even started looking into them to find ones he felt Bucky may find interesting. He'd found a bunch with a guy named Channing Tatum and it had gone over well until they'd tried to watch _Dear John_ and _The Vow._

They spent the rest of _that_ night clinging to each other watching _Shrek_ on Netflix since it was the only thing that didn't send one of them into tears.

Steve was enjoying it. It was a normal thing that couples did - not that they were a couple. Natasha had finally given up trying to talk to him about it after he stated for the billionth time that "Bucky doesn't like men."

That didn't mean that Steve couldn't pretend when Bucky fell asleep with his head in his lap, or spooned up behind him that it was something more than normal friendship.

* * *

 

"Why don't you try a Gay one?" Tony smirked one night as they chatted. Steve looked up at him curiously.

“They make those?” Tony’s smirk fell from his face at the earnestness in Steve’s voice. He felt himself soften and nodded.

“Yeah Steve, two dudes, two chicks. Everything in between. Romance is romance Cap” Tony watched the man’s eyes well up as he coughed, trying to hide himself.

“I’ll get JARVIS to load them onto your TV, see if there’s any that interest you two” Steve nodded and cleared his throat again. Tony very politely ignored him.

“T-thanks Tony” Tony said nothing and walked away. For all they’d made sure to tell Steve, they’d clearly missed the most important part.

 _I Love You Phillip Morris_ was a huge hit. So was _Date and Switch_. Steve loved being able to curl around Bucky on their oversized couch, feeling him shake with laughter or even make little comments here and there.

But Steve’s favourite part was how Bucky would nuzzle in that much closer when the men would confess their love for one another, how he’d send a sideways glance over at Steve and a smile would quirk up one side of his lips before turning back to the screen. On one memorable occasion when they were watching _The Normal Heart_ – which _ruined_ them – Bucky even held Steve’s hand, tears sliding down his face. Steve had ran his thumb over Bucky’s knuckles and pulled him against him, his own face tear-stained.

“He kinda looks like Banner” Steve barked out a wet laugh and hugged him tighter.

“He really does, doesn’t he?” he felt Bucky smile against his chest and Steve rested his cheek on top of his friend’s head, already mentally scanning through potential Disney movies to help them bounce back.

* * *

 

“So when are you two going to make it official?” Steve stepped back as Sam held his hands in front of his face, signalling a pause in their sparring match.

“P-Pardon?” Steve panted, his own arms dropping to his sides.

“You and Barnes, you don’t have to keep it a secret anymore y’know. Regardless of what that maniacal pumpkin in the Whitehouse thinks” Steve rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.

“Bucky and I aren’t together, he’s straight” Sam spit out his water.

“No way! That dude is _over the moon_ for you man” Steve balked at him.

“Yes way! Bucky’s never been interested in men!” Sam’s eyes suddenly went sad and Steve felt panic in his chest.

“What?”

“H-he never told you?” Steve suddenly felt like the rug was out from under him, what did Sam know about Bucky that Steve didn’t? What gave Sam the _right_ to know something about Bucky that Steve didn’t?

“Told me what?” Sam swallowed thickly and sat down on the mat, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Shit, I was so sure you knew” Steve sat down across from him.

“Knew what Sam?” Sam looked so torn and Steve could sympathize. Clearly Sam felt it wasn’t his place to be speaking. And Sam was an honourable man, it was going to take some finessing. Steve pulled out the biggest set of puppy eyes he could muster and bit his lip.

“Please Sam, now I’m worried about him” Sam snarled and Steve knew he’d won.

“You can’t say _anything._ I have no right to tell you this, and if and when he decides to tell you, you _cannot_ tell him you knew, got it!?” Steve nodded emphatically and Sam sighed.

“Steve, Bucky’s gay. Like full on gay, and he’s gay for you” Steve began shaking his head and Sam lifted a hand.

“No, he told me himself. He never slept with those girls back then, just showed them a good time then went to the speakeasy to be with men. He just never got around to telling you” Steve felt his stomach drop.

“Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Sam shook his head.

“Idunno man, it was a different time back then. Maybe he was scared of letting you down or something?” Steve sipped his water again as he stared at the gym wall. Mind racing a mile a minute.

* * *

 

Steve froze as Bucky looked up at him from where he was sitting on the couch. The dark bags under his eyes were starting to fade and his slate eyes sparkled as he spoke softly.

“Hey Steve, how was the gym?” The question was innocuous, just a friend asking how his session was.

Steve was suddenly livid. How could Bucky act normal when their entire friendship had been a lie?

“Fine.” Bucky blinked at the bark and Steve watched his eyes fill with concern, small wrinkle forming between his brows as he looked at him. He shook his head and flopped down onto the couch next to him.

“Sorry, just didn’t sleep so well last night” Bucky nodded silently but it was obvious he didn’t believe him. He swallowed thickly and fiddled with his fingers and Steve hated himself, he’d made Bucky nervous.

“Anything I can do to help?” Steve knew Bucky was still trying to rebuild himself, getting his identity back. The old Bucky would have barked right back, the Winter Soldier would remain docile and take it.

The new Bucky did neither, because he didn’t know what to do yet.

Steve forced himself to smile and shook his head.

“Nah pal, I’ll just go to bed earlier tonight” Bucky slowly picked up the remote and scooted closer to Steve like he always did.

“Movie?”

“Sure” Bucky’s smile came back and he flicked on the hard drive where Tony had wired over all the movies.

“Any preferences?” Steve watched as Bucky moved into the Romance folder on autopilot, it made sense that he’d automatically go to it. They always did. Steve didn’t think he could handle that right now, not with what he’d just learned.

“Anything but one of those _God Awful_ gay movies” Bucky suddenly went rigid against him and Steve felt his own breath catch.

That sounded _horrible_.

“Y-you don’t like them?” Steve looked at Bucky and hated himself a little more. His eyes were wide, some of his hair falling out of his ponytail and into his eyes.

“I don’t mind them, just, we _always_ watch them. What about something different for a change? Like a comedy or something. I just don’t feel like watching two men kiss every time I sit down” Bucky pulled away from where he was sitting next to Steve and the blonde kicked himself.

_Yeah, that sounded so much better Steve._

“What I mean is-“ Bucky shot him a brittle smile that clearly didn’t reach his eyes and handed Steve the remote.

“S’okay pal, don’t gotta explain. Here, you pick, I’m gunna go get popcorn and beer – y’know, since you can drink one without getting piss drunk now” the humour was pathetic but Steve let it go. He’d just been the ultimate asshole, he had no right to call Bucky out.

“Sounds good Buck, thank you” Bucky clapped his shoulder quickly and all but ran into the kitchen. Steve blindly searched through their folders until he settled on a documentary.

Neither of them paid it any attention.

* * *

 

Bucky stopped watching them after that. The folder slowly scrolling its way down the screen until it didn’t show up at all anymore. Bucky now electing to alternate between sci-fi, documentaries and the old classics more familiar to them – but not the romance ones. Steve couldn’t count how many times he’d come home to see _Planet Earth_ or _Citizen Kane_ on the screen.

He’d also stopped touching Steve.

Bucky still made his little comments, still laughed at funny parts and threw popcorn at Steve when the movie got slow. But he didn’t curl into his side anymore. Didn’t hold his hand anymore, didn’t drape a blanket over him and whisper “night Stevie” when he fell asleep on the couch. Now he sat pressed into the other end.

One time as an experiment Steve sat dead centre of the couch to see what Bucky would do. He’d sat in the easy chair.

* * *

 

Steve was still figuring out how to fix it when Peter had requested the Avengers have movie night with Aunt May. When she asked if it could be action movies they’d all readily agreed, Steve expressing how much he enjoyed them and wished he could watch more. He’d banged his own head against the wall very soon afterwards upon noticing Bucky duck his head down, guilt radiating off of him.

“This movie is my favourite!” she announced excitedly, as the opening credits to _Pearl Harbour_ began rolling across the screen. Sam immediately shot Steve a look and they turned to Bucky, who was looking at the screen with wide eyes. He turned to Steve quietly.

“I-is this like, _the_ Pearl Harbour?” Steve looked at Bucky and suddenly the memory flashed in his head of that awful day…

 

_“The Japs bombed Pearl Harbour! Evacuate now!” Steve gaped from where he was standing at the entrance to the docks, wrapped up in his coat and scarf and Bucky’s forgotten lunch in his hand. Suddenly he was swarmed with oil covered workers as all the men fled._

_“Steve!” his good ear heard the familiar tone and he turned just in time for all six feet of James Barnes to collide with him at full speed._

_“Buck-“_

_“Sorry pal, no time” without warning, Steve felt himself hurled unceremoniously over Bucky’s left shoulder, the brunette never breaking his stride across the icy streets, not stopping until they were home._

_“Bucky-“ the larger boy bundled Steve into the bathroom, dumping him into the bathtub and snatching the radio from the living room and closing the door, curling in the tub next to him and wrapping his arms around him tightly._

_Bucky was shaking._

_“Buck what happened?” Bucky pressed a finger to his lips as he set the dial to NBC_

_“…From the NBC Newsroom in New York, President Roosevelt said in a statement today that the Japanese have a attacked the Pearl Harbour, Hawaii from the air-“ Steve gripped Bucky’s arm and gaped at the crackly radio as Bucky murmured quietly._

_“They evacuated the yard, just in case they came here next. They don’t know if they’re comin up the States yet so we’re gunna bunker down in here till we get the all clear kay?” Steve nodded and pressed against Bucky’s side, inhaling the familiar smell of oil, his Old Spice cologne which had been a gift from his mother for Christmas and the ever present smell of Bucky Steve always associated with home._

_Bucky swung his arm over Steve’s frail shoulders and pulled him against his chest._

_“S’okay Stevie, we’ll be fine” he cocked a crooked grin in his direction and Steve gave his own attempt at a reassuring smile._

_Steve had never been so afraid in his life._

Everything after that had always been a bit of a blur for Steve. The States had gotten involved so quickly that he’d barely had time to blink before he’d been trying to enlist.

Until Bucky’d been drafted.

Steve was sure that had been the hardest pill he’d ever had to swallow. He’d always been so sure Bucky’d enlisted, just like Steve had ceaselessly tried to. Then he’d seen the Draft Notice on display at the Smithsonian and his heart had dropped. Bucky’d been the only Commando to be drafted, and he’d been the only one to die.

Steve still wasn’t sure he could forgive God for that one.

He glanced over at Bucky and nodded.

“Yeah, that okay pal?” Bucky became aware of the sets of eyes on him and nodded.

“Y-yeah, o’course, just double checkin’ is all” he swallowed thickly as the movie started.

* * *

 

Steve remembered why he stayed away from War movies. They were either way too outlandish, or way too close to home.

This was the latter.

He found himself looking away as Danny went down, Rafe’s scream echoing in his ears in a way that sounded far too much like his own voice. His eyes finding Bucky on the other side of the couch.

Bucky looked gaunt. He was ghostly pale and his skin had a green undertone to it. He was holding himself rigidly as he stared at the TV but clearly wasn’t seeing it. Sam clearly had long since stopped paying attention to the film, all attention focused on the veteran next to him.

Steve slowly moved towards him on the couch, whispering softly as he got closer.

“Buck?” Bucky looked at him shakily.

“S’not fair, what they did to us” slowly the rest of the group began to look over at the three ex-military men. Sam smiled gently and rested his hand next to Bucky on the couch, not touching him yet.

“You’re right man, it wasn’t”

“We didn’t even wanna go. Just wanted to go home, all those big shots getting their big fancy-ass medals while the rest of us bled out in the dirt like animals. I didn’t ask for that” Steve felt his gut twist as Bucky’s eyes glazed over and Sam turned to Tony.

“Shut it off now! Barnes, hey man you with me?” Bucky began gently rocking himself back and forth and Steve’s heart broke. He moved to kneel in front of Bucky, ignoring Aunt May’s blabbering apologies as Clint began herding everyone else from the room.

“Hey Buck, it’s me, it’s Steve.” Bucky looked at him and tears began to spill from his eyes.

“I didn’t wanna go Steve, I didn’t want to, and they made me. They wouldn’t even let me die” Steve swallowed thickly and nodded his head.

“I know, I know you didn’t Buck. I didn’t before but I know that now” Bucky heaved a breath and Steve slowly put his hand on Bucky’s knee. It was the first time they’d touched in weeks.

“M’so sorry Bucky” he shook his head and jerked away from Steve’s hand. He violently wiped at his eyes and scrambled to his feet, taking him in both Steve and Sam realized that Bucky’d been suffering through the movie probably since the first military images appeared on screen.

“M’gunna – I’m gunna go upstairs. You guys enjoy the movies – I’m sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable.” Sam and Steve were left fumbling for words as Bucky literally ran from the room.

* * *

 

 _“Perhaps we were friends first and lovers second. But then perhaps this is what lovers are.”_ Steve hesitated outside Bucky’s bedroom door as he heard the familiar voice from _Call me by Your Name._ He had only stayed in the common room long enough to assure Aunt May that no, they weren’t mad at her and that yes, Bucky would be fine and please, continue your movie night.

He knocked softly on the door and slowly entered the room. Bucky was curled up on his bed, staring at his laptop as the movie played.

“Hey Buck” his eyes snapped up and he paused the movie as Steve slowly edged his way towards the bed.

“Hi”

“Whatcha watching?” Bucky immediately closed the window and looked away in shame.

“N-nuthin, movie night still going on?” Steve nodded and gently sat on the edge of the bed.

“You should go back, I know you like those movies. I’m fine honest” Steve felt his heart break even more at the resigned tone in his best friend’s voice.

“Naw, realized I don’t like ‘em as much as I used to” Bucky nodded softly and Steve gently put his hand on Bucky’s hip.

He didn’t react, but he didn’t pull away either.

Steve counted it as a win.

“M’sorry I didn’t realize what was happening sooner. You shouldn’t have had to sit through that movie Buck” Bucky shrugged lethargically and kept his eyes trained on the black screen of his laptop.

“C-can I join you?” Bucky looked at him and nodded, shuffling over.

“If you want, whattya wanna watch?” Bucky closed the window and opened up the film library and Steve saw the watch history.

It was all LGBT cinema.

“What’s this one?” he pointed at the one titled MILK.

“S’about a gay rights activist in California in the 70’s. He was assassinated though” Steve slowly laid down behind Bucky on the bed, hand still on his hip.

“They got a habit of doing that don’t they, killin’ people who wanna help” Bucky nodded and opened the _Action_ folder.

“None of those Buck” Steve murmured gently into his hair, smiling as Bucky subconsciously pushed back against him.

“Okay, uhm-“

“Put _Call me by Your Name_ back on” Bucky’s jaw clicked.

“You said you don’t like those?”

“I do, I was having a bad day and acted like an asshole, m’sorry Bucky” Bucky nodded and put the movie back on. Steve wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him flush against him so they were spooning, noticing how the brunette immediately relaxed in his arms. Steve steeled himself and gently pressed a kiss to the back of Bucky’s head and he immediately turned around.

“Steve?” Steve looked at him gently.

“I know why you’re watching all these films Buck” Bucky’s eyes went wide and he began to pull away.

“Steve, I _swear_ to you I ain’t gunna do nuthin’ you won’t have a problem with me I promise. I mean, no one’s gunna wanna be with me now anyways but I won’t bring it home” Steve’s eyes filled with tears as he surveyed Bucky’s face.

“Just can’t stop lettin’ you down can I?” Steve murmured.

“What? Steve you didn-“

“I shoulda noticed it back then, no real excuse. Just couldn’t imagine someone like _you_ was wrong like me,”

Bucky’s eyes went wide.

“Got no excuse why it took me so long this time” Bucky bit his lip and looked at him.

“So you’re not mad?” Steve looked at him.

“How can I be mad at you for this when I feel the same way” Bucky swallowed thickly and nodded.

“I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow, like on a date, is that okay?” Bucky nodded again and Steve smiled, grateful that even after everything, they could barely speak and say all that was needed. Steve prompted him to turn over and started the movie again. Steve lacing their fingers together.

* * *

 

“A museum?” Steve smiled encouragingly and squeezed his hand.

“You’ll like it, I promise” they walked up to the entrance and Bucky stopped, staring at the sign as Steve read aloud.

“Welcome to the National Museum of LGBT History and Culture” Bucky looked at him in shock.

“There’s a museum?” Steve nodded.

“They have a special WWII exhibit right now, Pepper told me about it after you went upstairs last night. I’d really like you to see it” Bucky nodded hesitantly and Steve walked them into the large foyer…

 

Steve refrained his own emotions as Bucky gaped at the pictures. Women dancing with other women, men kissing other men – in uniform. It was all right there.

It was the exhibit at the end that brought him up short though.

_Captain America and Sgt. Barnes: Undying Love_

The wall was scattered with pictures of Bucky, Steve and the Commandos. Some they’d seen before, others Steve never knew had been taken. Bucky walked up to the wall and slowly began to read the little blurbs under each image.

The first picture was of Bucky winking at the camera, holding up a letter from where he sat on his bunk.

_“We didn’t figure it out at first, Barnes was real smart at hiding himself. We’d all start talking about our girls back home but his stories were our favourite. That spitfire Steph always getting’ herself into some jam or another. Wasn’t until Rogers showed up that we began to put two and two together. He stopped talking about Steph when he showed up. Steph, Steve – wasn’t a stretch” – Sgt. Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan._

The next one was of Bucky and Steve in the medical tent, Bucky sitting shirtless on the exam table as Steve stared at him, biting his thumb in obvious concern.

_“We tried four times to get Rogers to come in for a debrief, but we couldn’t get him to leave Barnes’ side. He kept saying ‘it’ll wait, it’ll wait’ not even Phillips could get him to come in, not even when Barnes was sleeping. Rogers said he didn’t want him waking up alone.” – Pvt. James Morita_

Steve watched as Bucky went through and the two stopped at the last image, his whole body going rigid. It was the night before the train. Steve was in full gear, Bucky in his blue coat as they stood laughing. Bucky’s eyes were bright, his smile blinding as Steve’s head was thrown back, permanently frozen in joy.

_“I’d been so scared that day. I had no clue how well the plan was going to go – if it was even going to work. I was on the verge of a breakdown when he found me hiding by the munitions tent. He’d started cracking these god-awful jokes – they weren’t funny at all honestly, just some cracks about my suit, singin’ The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan. Nonsense really. Then he just kinda grabbed my arm and said ‘I’m with ya till the end of the line pal’ and it was like I’d been scared for no reason. He’d always been there, and he always would be there – this was just another bit o’trouble we’d gotten ourselves into. Then he’d made some comment about really having to put my back into shining his boots. If I hada known that was the last time I’d get him alone, I’d have done it so different. Just wrap him up in my arms and run, it’s funny how life works isn’t it?” – Cpt. Steven Rogers (Captain America)_

Steve watched as Bucky looked up at him in shock. He shuffled his feet and murmured dumbly.

“H-had them put that one up this morning” Bucky looked around the wall, eyes filling with tears.

“It’s our story” Steve nodded.

“Yeah – well the prologue anyway – hopefully” Bucky watched as Steve slowly walked towards him.

“I’ve been completely gone on you for as long as I can remember Buck, and I never wanted myself to believe that you’d feel the same way. Then Sam let it slip – don’t tell him I told you – and I was just so _mad_ at myself for not seeing it sooner. For not noticing how much you did for me” Bucky fiddled with his fingers.

“Didn’t wanna get you in trouble. Not cuz of me. Just wanted to protect you” Steve nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stood close to him.

“I know you did, you always did – still do” Bucky’s lips quirked up quickly and he looked at him.

“You watch those movies for the same reason I used to go to the Smithsonian all the time. You go to see us. You want to see what we could be, and most of them are still _so painful_ but for a while, they’re happy. They’re together and happy and it’s okay. And I’m not going to say that we’ll never have to deal with something bad, but maybe we can try the happy part first, we’ve done the painful part already, don’t you think?” he gently laced Bucky’s fingers with his and tilted his chin up.

Bucky’s eyes were filled with tears as he nodded his head, pressing his forehead against Steve’s and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Please” Steve gently leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s, finally being able to do what they had been meant to all along.

* * *

 

The two walked through the museum hand in hand, learning about all the advances and setbacks the community had had over the decades. A lot of it was painful, but there were beautiful parts to it as well. As they exited the museum Steve turned to Bucky and kissed him softly again.

“Wanna go watch a movie?” Bucky shook his head

“Naw, let’s go to Coney Island” Steve smiled squeezed his hand as they walked back into the bustle of New York. Throwing a quick glance over at the sign.

_Special Exhibit on for a Limited time: LGBT Pioneers in WWII featuring Special Collection “Captain America and Sgt. Barnes: Undying Love”_

_Generously Donated by the Stark Foundation._


End file.
